Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Edit needed The first sentence of the first paragraph of the "Background" section needs to be edited. It says "Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kushina Uzumaki." The phrase "third jinchuriki" needs to be changed to "second jinchuriki" sense the structure of this sentence makes it clear that it is referring to Kushina, who was the second. Naruto was the the third jin, as stated earlier in this very same article- "He is... the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." New Trivia? Should it be added that Naruto is distantly related to the First, Second, and Fifth Hokages through his Uzumaki blood? :No. Sasuke is more closely related to Madara than Naruto is to the Hokage, but they are not listed as each others' family. ~SnapperT '' 18:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Not to be listed as family, but maybe added to the trivia? :Uzumaki clan is listed, and the Senju's relation is mentioned there. Should suffice. ''~SnapperT '' 17:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reverse Summoning In episode 164, if Pain hadn't distracted him, Naruto would have used this jutsu Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :But he didn't. SimAnt 03:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :That shows he's capable of using it --Fangzntalonz (talk) 03:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) He has a point hes capable he just didnt. Attention Span Are there any instances of Naruto actually having a short attention span? I recall him being able to concentrate pretty good, especially during training. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :He usually needs things explained to him twice. But that has more to do with intelligence than attention span. ''~SnapperT '' 03:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with both, the only problem with naruto's intelligence is that you have to sometimes explained things twice. Actually naruto is very smart especially on the battle field. Naruto quickly and efficiently comes up with plans to take down S class ninja.He has proven this many times but most noticeably are during his fights with Kakuzo and Pain. | translations) 21:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sensing I think Naruto's sensing ability should be noted at least in the abiilities summary or Jinchuriki transformation section.http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/11[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 07:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Body Flicker Are you sure it's body flicker? Killer Bee said he saw a yellow flash. Isn't that odd? --Narutodude (talk) 07:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude :Not really, Naruto is blond after all. Jacce | Talk | 07:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::but Yamato says Naruto "isn't quite at the fourth's level yet". i think that clarifies it as a minor version of the flying thunder god technique Fangzntalonz (talk) 08:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::What about the seals then? Minato could move fast without the Flying Thunder God, but he still needed the seals/marked kunais to use the Flying Thunder... My guess is that Yamato compared the speed of Minato's and Naruto's body flicker. Jacce | Talk | 08:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It wasn't Flying Thunder God technique it was probably just Naruto's hair or maybe even the chakra that envelopes him has a yellow tint to it. The Fourth was also proficient in Body Flicker Technique --Cerez365 (talk) 13:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I Think it should be added because killer bee said it was a teleportation technique. I think he might be able to do it because maybe his father incorporated it into his seal so he doesn't need the kunai. :Everybody knows the body flicker, so it doesn't have to be listed. And in order to use FTGT, a seal must be placed out before hand. In this case, if Naruto had used the FTGT, Kisame should have had a seal on him, and using the technique wouldn't have made Naruto run his foot into the wall, since FTGT is more transport then speed. Jacce | Talk | 20:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But maybe he got his foot stuck cause he couldnt control were he was going. There would have been no point in mentioning the fourth if it wasnt his jutsu. Also the fourth has had some rough crash landings when using the jutsu himself when facing Madara. I think naruto just uses the jutsu kind of like how madara uses his time/space ninjutsu but he can use it like his because the fourth might have put the seal for the FTG jutsu in his four element seal thats why he might not need one. Remember there is a difference between teleportation and accelerated movement and the body flicker is accelerated movement. :::Since FTG doesn't involve movement, he can't get stuck. And Forth could move fast without FTG. And if Naruto has the FTG seal in his Four element seal, he can only transport to the place where he is already standing. Jacce | Talk | 04:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Naruto didnt use any seals, so it cant be Body Flicker. I am guessing that naruto moved at high speed similar to the Fourth Abdulla266 (talk) 23:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) People can use jutsu without hand seals. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :True, but Body Flicker requires a hand seal. BHM1250 (talk) 05:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hand seals are rarely shown. Jacce | Talk | 06:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I think its the Body Flicker Technique and not the Flying Thunder God, because Naruto did not use a seal formula, which is basic in using the Flying Thunder God (ex. in the Kakashi Gaiden and during his fight with Madara). The controlled chakra of the Nine Tails could have acted similar to the Raiton Armor of the Fourth Raikage, enhancing Naruto's reaction speed. Also, even during the tailed, uncontrolled state of Naruto, he was already capable of showing great speed. Ghidora (talk) 00:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's most likely not body flicker technique because body flicker normally has smoke to conceal the user vanishing and appear at another place conceal by smoke to counterattack. It's most likely FTG because Minato says his move has levels as shown in Madara vs. Minato fight... where he used FTG level 2.. Ever thought Naruto used FTG level 3? (without hand seals or kunai to teleport to)1david12(talk) ::Yamato said he's not at Minato's Level. So it's body flicker. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::What Yamato said could be interpreted a lot of different ways. He might have been noting that the Yondaime was more skilled at body flicker than Naruto but he could have also have meant that Naruto was using flying thunder god but with inferior skill. He could have even simply been noting that Naruto's raw speed was still inferior to the Yondaime's or equal but uncontrolled (i.e. sticking his foot into the floor). Remember that the Yondaime Hokage was supposed to be naturally as fast as the Raikage using his lightning armor. Naruto using FTG makes no sense because it requires the special tag, and as far as we know, the only time he ever heard of the technique was when Kushina said how the Nine-Tails attack happened, no way Naruto learned the technique from what she said. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I Believe its because the fourth hokage used the seal to make it easier to teleport but with naruto's massive amount of chakra its already easier to per form. Although its still not safe to say it was the Thunger god ability the fourth is known for but the fact stands that yamato compared it to the Fourths jutsu. Nickname? Should Yellow Flash be added to Naruto's nicknames with Child of the Prophecy and Konoha's Orange Hokage?Sparxs77 (talk) 10:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) No the yellow flash was minato just because naruto used the body flicker techniques it doesnt mean that naruto will be the "new" yellow flash, also the orange hokage should be removed because he called himself that a true nickname is when the others call u something for a special skill/characteristic not to mention that he isnt a Hokage yet UsoppSpell (talk) 11:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It wasnt FTG, killer bee maybe thought it was a telerpotation becuase of the speed, and if it was a teleportation then there would have been no yellow flash. Also they probably refrence that naruto isnt at the fourths level because the 4th was extremly fast even wouthout using the FTG, and i know all of this has been said allot of times. And also there is no way that naruto could have used FTG since no seals where put anywhere on kisames body or anywhere else for that matter and when naruto punched kisame you saw a whole lot of momentum behind the punch meaning he was moving extremley fast and not teleporting. We won't find out what the hell Naruto did or didn't accomplish for several more chapters. I find it odd that when Naruto came back from his 2.5 year training trip and was going to rescue Gaara, Jiraiya pulled Naruto aside and said not to use that Jutsu. What jutsu? He's not referring to the Kyuubi or he would have worded it differently, like "Remember, don't allow your anger to control you, you know what could happen." Correct? On top of that, we have no idea of the mechanics behind Naruto's new form. It could allow for Naruto to use space/time jutsu, he could know a jutsu similar to the Hiraishin as he never used a seal to "home-in" on, and you do not need to perform hand-seals if you have mastered a jutsu to such a degree. Otherwise everyone would be throwing around hand-seals to perform academy-level jutsu. Also, since Naruto has become a true sage, to a level not even Jiraiya reached, mastered the Kyuubi, and has this new form, it will take time for Kishimoto to allow use to find out exactly what Naruto did. Its just strange that Killer Bee would mention all he saw was a "Yellow Flash" and then Yamato making the comparison between Naruto and his father saying "he's not their yet". Without a doubt though, Naruto is currently the strongest ninja that Konoha has to offer. He may not be the most skillful, but that will eventually come. In my personal opinion, I think Naruto performed a jutsu similar to the Flying Thunder God technique. I also remember something about Minato trying to advance the FTG to a point where he didn't need a marker. It may have been slower, but infinitely more useful for such situations. The force behind Naruto's punch could easily be attributed to his new form, since he just used it for the very first time. So, the debate on this should ease up for several weeks until we know more and than the "I Told You So's" can begin to fly. Later. (talk) 11:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Tristan76 (talk) 11:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Technique It states right here that Naruto teleported. Just like we all had to assume Sasuke knew Tsukoyomi to use Susanoo, I think all of the evidence presented here points directly to a variation of the Flying Thunder God Technique. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/13 (talk) 19:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sasuke already had the prerequisite; the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto does not have the prerequisite; a technique formula. ''~SnapperT '' 19:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a little premature to being trying to label or categorize what technique Naruto used against Kisame. All we know is that it allowed him to rapidly close the distance with Kisame and that Killer Bee called it a teleportation technique. Whether it was body flicker, flying thunder god, or some other Jutsu (perhaps whatever technique Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto have been working on) is impossible to determine at the moment. (talk) 19:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Jeremy Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) has often been translated as teleportation technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where to find the chapter in its original, untranslated state so the kanji can be compared? Barring waiting until next week (if we are lucky) it seems to be the only way to settle the issue. If you look at the sleepyfans scanlation it says "Was that the shunshin no jutsu? He's on the offensive just like a golden flash."-- (talk) 12:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Teleportation Technique He could have learned Flying Thunder God Jutsu at a new level maybe level 3. Or its a new teleportation jutsu. Its not Body Flicker because Naruto didn't use any seals. Neither did the Raikage. Not FTG. Omnibender - Talk - 21:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Why does it have to be either of them? Remember, Naruto is using the Nine-Tails power. His speed and strength will of course increase to bold new levels. Why does Naruto punching Kisame like that have to be a technique? Naruto could just be this fast while using his new powers. We don't know whether it was the Fourth's technique, (although there has to be a seal) and the body flicker technique, (there was not hand seal made). Since we do not know what happened, isn't putting either technique in his article for what happened speculation? All we know is that Bee commented it was teleportation. The body flicker is just a high speed movement, not teleportation; therefore, we should word the article in saying that Naruto's speed has increased to the point it appeared as if he teleported. HellBlade (talk) 00:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The punch is not the technique, is the sudden movement which allowed him to reach Kisame, and then punch him. Other characters have used Body Flicker without seals before. I'm just waiting for ShounenSuki to pop up having read a RAW and saying it was the Body Flicker Technique. BFT has been translated as teleportation more than once in the past. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how accurate Manga Stream's scanlations are, but the bottom two panels, and the leftmost center panel both suggest that it is the Flying Thunder God. "Teleport technique, and a right handed smash. But all I saw was a yellow flash!" This comments on the nickname gained by the Fourth for using the technique. "He's not quite at the Fourth's level yet!" The seal can be made with the user's bare hands as demonstrated by Minato. But we still have to wait.WolfMaster (talk) 17:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) has often been translated as teleportation, even though they're not the same thing. I never thought I'd say this, but I think that MangaStream made a very sloppy mistake, which is very unusual, cause out of the available scanaltions, theirs are usually the most accurate ones. Omnibender - Talk - 23:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Naruto used Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique/Also called teleport many times). This technique has been used by a lot of ninjas including Suishi, Minato, and others. It super fast movement that makes it seem as if you teleport. Naruto used this as he left a yellow trail while moving so fast. Hiraishin no Jutsu is the FTG justu. It requires a seal and its actual teleportation. Naruto did not use this one, and part of the proof is that he left a trail. The other thing I noticed is that he got stuck on the way. For that to happen we can asume he was just moving really fast (Shunshin no jutsu). Aratorn - Talk - 23:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Correction on controlled chakra mode Naruto was said to be able to sense emotions in this mode and not chakra which makes sense because he just had a battle with the demon foxes hate. So yeah the correction is needed under Jinchuriki Transformations on Narutos page. When Naruto didn't make two clones... ...to gather Natural Energy, he's not limited. This started because Naruto used hundreds of Sage Mode Clones in his mind, people have argued thats only possible because it happened in his mind. However, on this page, Naruto explains why he is using three clones in battle: [http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/434/14 And I can only make three clones in battle...'''if I make anymore, it'll interfere with the one focusing Sage Chakra.] So thus, if he doesn't have any clones gathering natural energy to make Sage Chakra, his limit is taken off. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :The issue still is in his mind. There was only one Naruto, motionless, gathering natural energy, while in his mind, he was fighting the fox. The example you gave applies to when Naruto is fighting in reality. In the fight against the fox, it was all happening in his head, he was motionless, so he could gather natural energy without problem, there were no actual clones to interfere with the balance. He can do whatever he wants in his mind, because the conditions for making senjutsu chakra are met by his body. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::And what, exactly, did Naruto do in his mind that he couldn't do in 'reality'? When the fight started, all Naruto did was use the powers he could do in the real world. And again, Naruto said it himself-when he doesn't have clones focusing Sage Chakra, the limit of three clones in battle is removed. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You still don't understand the difference between his mind and the reality. Suppose the fight didn't take place in his mind, that it happened in reality. Just the fact Naruto made so many clones would disrupt his chakra, or are you saying that what mindscape-Naruto did (entering in Sage Mode while fighting without stopping) is something he can do in reality? He can't. Naruto's mind also entered in Sage Mode, so to speak, the fight between Naruto and the Nine-Tails was a mental one, not a physical one. Omnibender - Talk - 02:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just because it happened in his mind does not mean it wasn't a physical struggle. At no point did Killer Bee assure Naruto 'Its in your mind, don't worry'. Hell the very battlefield that was chosen facilitated the physical struggle. On top of that, Naruto used several named attacks-something that isn't normally associated with a mental battle. And again, in Naruto 434, anymore clones than Three while two others are gathering the natural chakra would disrupt the focus of those gathering the energy. Without them, Naruto isn't limited, as was shown in 441 (when he created all those clones while still in Sage Mode, had them transform into rocks and everything) and then again in 499. If the battle was really mental? Why didn't Naruto just grow to the size where the Fox would have been the size of a ant and then step on him? Why didn't Naruto start materializing weapons and other things to fight him? --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with SuperSaiyaMan in that the clone limit only applies when there are clones gathering natural energy. :However, I also agree that the mindscape complicates things. Real Naruto enters Sage Mode, and so do all imaginary Narutos. That's not how things have worked in the past; clones take on the appearance of Naruto at the time of their creation, not his current appearance. ''~SnapperT '' 03:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll give you that. Though at least we agree that Naruto isn't limited without clones gathering chakra. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::There were no actual clones, so his actual body had no trouble gathering energy, it's the mind stuff that complicates things. :::Basically, all we know is that in his mind he has less limitations, but these can't be precisely described. We don't exactly what gives Naruto the advantages he has in his mind, we can't explain it accurately, and in these cases, we've always simply said what happens, leaving out the how, which is how the page was before you started adding this. Omnibender - Talk - 03:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::But again, he is limited in the Real World by the two clones gathering natural energy. Without them, that limit is over. We saw it happen in 441. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::In the real world, he is indeed limited by the clones. Not so sure the limit would simply vanish without that, because if he makes Sage chakra and then makes 100 clones, what would happen? Would the sage chakra be distributed evenly, would it disrupt the balance? If he makes the clones and then enters Sage Mode, how would that affect the balance of the Sage chakra? The order of events might change the consequences. We can't say for certain what would happen. Omnibender - Talk - 03:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Omnibender, Snapper agreed with me that without the two clones Naruto makes to gather Natural Energy, he wouldn't be limited by clones. Naruto himself says it in 434, and he performed it in 441 when he was making his trap for Deva Path (he had zero clones gathering Natural Energy). And yes, the Sage Chakra would be distributed evenly when he makes 100-1000 clones since they're perfect copies of Naruto himself. The reason why he's limited is because he creates two clones to continuously gather Natural Energy. If they're not there, that limit is gone. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He made many clones while in Sage Mode, threw two Rasenshuriken, and reverted to normal. When his clones untransformed, they all looked normal. Were they originally in Sage Mode and reverted back with Naruto, or did they appear already out of it? Omnibender - Talk - 04:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Presumably, because whenever Naruto made Clones while still in Sage Mode, all those clones he created for the trap were in Sage Mode too and then reverted when he did. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But they shouldn't have, because unlike Naruto, the clones didn't throw two Rasenshuriken. If Sage chakra is distributed evenly, all of them would have the same amount of it, so if Naruto reverted after throwing two RS, his clones shouldn't have reverted from a transformation technique. Omnibender - Talk - 04:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm gonna have to agree the limit isn't existent without any clones. He had to do that Tayjuu Kage Bunshin spam to catch Pain when he was still in Sage Mode after all after the Chibaku Tensei ended. It should also be noted that, what happens in Naruto's mind doesn't really have real life changes. Fighting Pain and making excessive clones would distract them, but when fighitng the Nine Tails it was all in his mind. The real Naruto was behind the Truth of Falls, sat still. Besides, when Naruto was sat in the Truth of Falls, fighting Dark Naruto, there was no real manifestation of Dark Naruto. It was all inside himself. Nuff said - SharinganMike Naruto Stats in part 3 I think the 26 rating is ridiculous. I know the table listed doesn't take sage mode or his new 9-tails mode into account,but a base rating of 26 is too low, as u can tell from when he rescues sakura, his strength and speed are almost the same level as sasuke. And his taijutsu was enough to hold up against pain and even kakashi when they were training. And jiraiya's said multiple times that naruto's genjutsu was as bad as his own. So either jiraiya's genjutsu should be lowered or naruto's should be raised, although i think the former is more likely. Naruto still hasn't shown the ability to cast any genjutsu, but he's surely powerful enough now to release most of them. And frankly, against pain, his use of the shadow clones was pure genius. I think his battle intelligence should be raised too, as well as hand seals, because we hardly see him doing any. Overall i say: Strength :+1 Speed :+1 Hand Seals :+2.5 Taijutsu :+0.5 Ninjutsu :+0.5 Intelligence:+1 Overall, a rating of 31-32 seems more accurate to me. I mean seriously, he's rated the SAME as Sakura right now,and lower than Sai, does that bother anyone else? ```` Overall we say it won't be changed until an official release from Masashi Kishimoto is issued whether through databook or some other media so quit your whining--Cerez365 (talk) 12:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I feel like narutos ninjutsu should Just be 5 because he has been shown to use a and s rank jutsus. Rasengan, Air style Rasenshuriken, Air style Rasengan, Toad flame bullet, Giant rasengana and so on. I also agree on his speed beeing increased to either 4.5 or 5 because at this point it has been compared to the fourth hokages Thunder god by yamato, and regarded by killer bee. Intelligence could be raised by 1 or 1.5 points because he has shown great battle tactics. Tactics that took down kakuzo and even pein. Over all his strengh is carefully regarded by maadara in many occasions. Too bad stamina is already maxed out. although it could surpass 5 Strength : 4.5 Speed : or 5 Hand Seals : 3 Taijutsu : or 4.5 Ninjutsu : 5 Intelligence: or 4.5 Stamina : 5 genjutsu : least 3 or 3.5 A total point of 33-35 Why is Chackra not listed as one of the areas? :It is his stamina. Jacce | Talk | 05:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Bothersome The people who edit or post new information on here cant do anything right. On Naruto's abilities under his status as a member of the Uzumaki clan it should say he has a potential long life span not stamina Stamina is chakra we already know Naruto has a lot of chakra. Vitality AND Longevity should be on the page also. I would do it myself but guess what? the page is locked big surprise. :In the manga, vitality/stamina are rather interchangeable. The page is locked because too many people are stubborn and thick-headed to point of adding Flying Thunder God to his jutsu, even though what he did wasn't that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Typing Error Since it's locked and I can't change it, I guess I'll leave the note here that there is an error within this article. For Dark Naruto: "Soon after, Dark Naruto (闇ナルト, Yami Naruto) appeared, berating Naruto on [how quickly the people from Konoha for how quickly] they changed their ideals of Naruto and had started sucking up to him, which sickened Dark Naruto." It should say "Berated Naruto on how quickly the people of Konaha changed their ideals" Who did Adult Naruto's voice? In episode 155 of Shippuuden, Naruto imagined himself as a full grown ninja, but his voice was drastically deeper. Who did his voice, because it was obviously not Junko Takeuchi? And also, shouldn't it then be added under his voice actors/actress/seiyu? Sorry didn't sign my above postSparxs77 (talk) 20:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Clan name Naruto's clan name must be Uzumaki Namikaze since he's the son of the 4th hokage. :Who said Minato was a part of a clan? Jacce | Talk | 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) That's stupid Ccebling! Naruto got his mother's name (for an unknown reason) And Minato is not an Uzamaki, he was only sent on a mission to The hidden Waterfall Village (now destroyed, I'm not sure if waterfall village is right) and saw the nine tails' jinchuriki and saved her and said he recognized her beautiful hair in the breeze and fell in love with her and then impregnated her. 1david12 (Talk) Naruto got his mother's surname because the third hokage wanted to keep the secret to naruto that he was son of te fourth hokage. Ragd4 (Talk) if kushina mother was... ...the first hokage's wife doesn't that make naruto also related? also he would be cousin's with tsunade and of some relation to the second hokage. I could be wrong just curious. : kushina's mother is not the firsts wife, they are simple from the same clan Fawcettp (talk) 03:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No where in the manga does it say this. Mito was just part of the Uzumaki clan. There was no relationship between Kushina and Mito other than them being from the same clan. ::Orale...Once more,people from the same clan in Naruto are usually related Mito wasn't Kushina's mother, but they were probably related by blood in some way though though this hasn't been disclosed yet --Cerez 365 (talk) 17:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mito is Kushina's mother... Kushina told naruto to take care of his grandmother and naruto asked who's that and kushina said she'll let him have to find that out by hisself... and there is not one living namikaze left neither Uzamaki... So you guys still think Mito isn't Kushina's mom?... If no... You're wrong! She is! 1david12(talk) :In what chapter did Kushina say that.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::he's trolling... troll is obviously trolling --Cerez365 (talk) 19:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No. Mito is not Kushina's mother, it was not YET revealed. and the time that Kushina said that to take care of his grandmother was a prediction in http://naruto-spoilers.blogspot.com/ it was never said by Kushina therefore Mito not being Naruto's grandmother and were not yet sure that there are no more Namikaze out there aside from Naruto. 33royward (talk) 09:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ok i think that answers my question thank you and sorry for the confusion. Arcs Are there any mistakes made to the different acrs? Missing Qoute Maybe its not important but I miss a quote I think fits Naruto's way of thinking: (To Hinata) Hinata...I always thought of you as...A dark, timid, and weird person...But you know something...? I like people like you. from episode 59 of the original series HyuugaHinataTenTen (talk) 19:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all important. Naruto likes lots of people. No it will never be important.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Requesting edit on Naruto's intentions I recommend that the line "However, like the rest of Konoha, Naruto has finally given up in bringing back Sasuke as a citizen of the village, believing that words would no longer have any effect to allowing them to understand each other." be modified into: "However, like the rest of Konoha, Naruto has finally given up in bringing Sasuke back as a citizen of the village, believing that words would no longer have any effect to allowing them to understand each other, and has resigned himself to fighting and defeating Sasuke to protect Konoha." This would convey Naruto's intentions a little more throughly. Thanks. Edit: Could someone tweak that a little further into "...and has resigned himself to fighting(and potentially killing) Sasuke to protect Konoha." please? Edit to the Five Kage Summit Arc I feel that the last paragraph of this portion of the article could be written better. Suggested edit: "Using a shadow clone as a decoy Naruto escaped from Yamato and pursued Kakashi using his Sage Mode to follow the latter's chakra. He arrived just in time to save Sakura from being killed by Sasuke. Naruto made a last attempt to reason with his former friend, sympathising with his pain and acknowledging Itachi's sacrifice. However Sasuke was unmoved, and made his resolve to destroy Konoha clear. Shocked by the depths of his hatred, Kakashi resolved to kill Sasuke, but was stopped by Naruto, who instead fought Sasuke head-on, matching his Rasengan with the latter's Chidori. Both survived the clash, with Madara and Zetsu coming to Sasuke's rescue. Before Sasuke left, Naruto noted that they had both become top-class ninja, and if they ever fought again they would both die. He nevertheless accepted such an outcome, since it would at least enable him to shoulder Sasuke's hatred alone. In answer, Sasuke declared that he had no intention to die, and promised to kill Naruto first. He left with Madara and Naruto collapsed from the poison in Sakura's kunai(which he was accidentally cut with while rescuing her). After receiving an antidote he prepared to return to Konoha with his teammates, bearing Karin as a captive." :This would be easier if you just made an account. ''~SnapperT '' 18:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Other nicknames Should 'number one unpredictable ninja' and 'usuratonkachi' be included in the infobox? Please reply. KazeKitsune (talk) 18:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Never atually thought about it... Good point... But I think the higher ups should make the best choice!!Sparxs77 (talk) 21:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Naruto 's voice I heard that Naruto 's voice when he was a child was making by a woman.Is that true?Giotis (talk) 18:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Most voice actors of (young) male characters in anime are female --Cerez365 (talk) 18:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) all naruto's voices are done by a woman even the english version Naruto Who took care of Naruto when he was a small boy? ('cause both Minato and Kushina died) or did he take care of himself? Naginata :The system. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe third hokage looked after him.Giotis (talk) 16:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Naruto's Eyes Can anyone tell me what's up with Naruto's eyes in episodes 87-88? They have the Demon Fox's slit pupils but his blue eye color. Whats up with that? :Animation mistake. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Rasen shuriken When naruto uses the shadow shuriken jutsu its simply a shuriken behind the shadow of the first, but he also does this rasen shuriken. Therefore shouldnt it be listed that naruto can use "shadow fuuton rasen shuriken jutsu" or another official name for it. User talk:rigoberto60 05:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's just the Shadow Shuriken Technique. There aren't different varieties depending on what kind of shuriken is used. ''~SnapperT '' 22:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Fire Release W/ Stipulation? Alright, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is capable of using Fire Release chakra in the anime (made note of it on the article myself), and Naruto is listed capable of using Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream, which is marked as a Fire Release technique (again, marked as such by yours truly), so perhaps Fire Release should be listed as a chakra nature of his, but noted as anime only and only with the Nine-Tails' power? In Gaara's article it's noted that he can use Wind Release due to Shukakku's influence, so I don't see why the same can't be done for Naruto. Anyone else think this is valid, so long as it's mentioned as anime only and due to the Kyuubi's influence?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 18:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, we don't know if Gaara can use Wind Release just because of Shukaku. There was a databook technique he used in a jinchūriki form that explicitly listed him as the user of a Wind Release technique, and since he can still use sand, plus the fact he had Shukaku implanted in-utero, there's the argument that Shukaku's abilities "rubbed on" Gaara. When Gaara fully released Shukaku, the technique used was listed in the databook as being listed by Shukaku, not Gaara. It's complicated. This is also complicated, because the animators added a lot of stuff to that fight, Pain and Naruto I mean. On the argument of adding Fire Release, we can very well also put Wind Release, and if some people are pushy enough, other two elements (please don't make me explain it). Omnibender - Talk - 19:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, other elements can be explained as not actually being jutsu or techniques. Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream is an actual technique, as are the fireballs used in the Six-Tailed Form (thinking of making article once I get the info actually), rather than an effect of the Nine-Tails' power. The manipulation of the sources around him could also be explained as part of the Nine-Tails' power as a living "natural disaster". Right now however, I am speaking of adding Fire Release to Naruto's infobox under the stipulation that it is anime only, and an influence from the Nine-Tailed Fox. The other elements could be explained in Naruto's jinchuuriki section of his abilities, or even on the article for his jinchuuriki forms.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) At the moment, those things that Naruto shot at Pain are listed as an anime-only example of menancing ball, being a rapid-fire version of it. Kinda like Danzo's Wind Release bullet and blade technique. Either one big or several small. Omnibender - Talk - 20:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but those attacks are indeed given seperate articles. Like I said, I'm gonna get more info before even seriously consider trying to make an article for it. However, we're veering off-topic; should Fire Release be added under something like "Anime Only; Nine-Tailed Fox Influence" or not?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You should probably not add it. The Fire Release icon has been added many times since that episode aired, and it have been removed every single time. Even if people's minds changed since them, something I don't believe, you should probably wait until more people voice their opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 00:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I'd be glad to hear what everyone else thinks about this before doing anything.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think anything Naruto does at four-tails or more should be listed. If he isn't consciously aware that he's using the ability, he can't really be a "user". ~SnapperT ''' 23:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well despite that, he still is listed as a user of the technique(s). As such, should Fire be listed as something like "Anime Only; Nine-Tailed Fox Influence"?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 23:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :And I am saying he should not be listed as a user of those techniques, and by extension fire release. ~SnapperT ''' 00:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Snapper, Naruto isn't conscious so he shouldn't be listed.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) And likewise I'm saying that while he is, the article might as well follow suit and put up Fire Release.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 00:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Roshi's Four Tailed Monkey Biju uses both Fire Release and Earth Release to make Lava release ( Anime Only), and it is listed on both the Host and Tailed beasts pages. However Meanwhile Yugito Nii's two tailed cat uses a fire ball which is not listed as fire release. So???? Personally I'd like naruto to develop so more Elements, not Fire in Particular. I think it's up to if we want to stay true to Manga or accept the Anime.--FullMetalXY (talk) 00:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) As I said, "Anime only; Nine-Tailed Fox Influence".--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Roshi makes Lava Release both in the anime and in the manga, artbook confirmed it. Yugito's case I think it's because Two-Tails fire may not necessarily be actual technique, but rather a channeling of its flame body. Omnibender - Talk - 01:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) While Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream is an actual, anime only technique.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New Developments in the Manga In Episode 510, it is mentioned that it is an Uzumaki ability to have the Rinnegan. Also the Magatama around the neck of the Sage of the Six Paths looks exactly the same as Narutos new seal. --Acidburn1337 (talk) 16:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It just says that Nagato was an Uzumaki and he had a Rinnegan, it says nothing of it being an Uzumaki Kekkei-Genkai. If you're going to assume the Uzumaki's have the ability to use the Rinnegan, then you can also assume the Uzumaki's can access the Wood Release and the Sharingan, due to them having distant related blood. (The Sage of the Six Paths.)-TCxRebel (talk) 00:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) TCxRebel, the Wood Release Kekkai Genkai is something unique to Hashirama, not one that is hereditary, otherwise Tsunade and Tobirama could use it. We have no knowledge as to whether the Rikudo Sage could perform it. And not to mention, just because the Senju and Uchiha are distantly (keyword) related, they can NOT obtain a Sharingan. The Senju descended from the younger brother, who inherited the Sage's "physical energy", while the older brother inherited the Sage's "eyes." Skitts (talk) 02:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ` Sage Mode+Kyubi Chakra Combination Now that he's gained control over the entirety of the Kyubi's chakra, combined with the fact that we saw a version of it when he walked in on Nagato and Konan, I could see this as being his next "power-up." Just thnking about how strong he'd be, crazy. Random question but, with these too external chakras,shouldn't he be basically immune to genjutsu now? Skitts (talk) 02:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah he should be, according to bee one who controls their beast is immune to genjutsu because the inner bijuu disturbs the chackra of the jinchurikii and repels the genjutsu.rigoberto60 (talk) 13:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Speculation. The way that works, the bijuu uses its chakra to disturb and repel the genjutsu. However, Naruto has seperated the Nine-Tailed Fox from its chakra entirely. Whether or not he'd be capable of dispelling genjutsu or not like Bee did is as of yet unknown.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 03:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's highly likely that he will combine the 2 forms, we were even given a glimpse of it in the "Invasion of Pain" arc, with his having a combination of Sage Mode and Kyubi eyes, so I think Kishi was (maybe) givng us a hint. At least, I hope he was. Oh, and even if he can't escape genjutsu with the Kyubi's chakra, I think Sage Mode should be able to accomplish it. And speaking of the Nine-Tails' chakra, I'm wondering if it can still be supressed by the Sharingan now that it's been separated from it's will... (talk) 19:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Although this is still speculation, and I apologise for it, I would like to get others opinions on the matter. Isn't the whole premise behind hosts in control of their bijuu being immune to genjutsu all about the kyuubi being a "seperate consciousness" and therefore capable of interviening when the host is under genjutsu without the need for their instruction? This worked for Bee because he works in sync with his bijuu (as a team) rather than bee just using the bijuu's chakra and working alone. Otherwise characters like Kisame and the Uzumaki clan would all be immune to genjutsu because they have very large chakra reserves, which is essentially what Naruto has now. Based on what we've seen in the manga, Naruto doesn't work alongside his bijuu as his bijuu hates him and is locked away. Naruto basically has one huge chakra reserve. Basically what I'm saying is Naruto controls his bijuu's chakra in a completely different way to Bee and therefore the assumption that he is immune to genjutsu doesn't apply. I understand that if Naruto is smart enough to tell he's trapped in a genjutsu, he could now easily force himself out of it with a burst of the kyuubi's chakra but that still relies totally on his own abilities and not just the aid of the bijuu. That's what I think, anyway. Gojinn (talk) 00:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New seal Does anyone know if there is a fan-made colored version of his new seal? Otherwise, can we make one? (talk) 01:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :There are fan colored versions on the net, but we only use the real thing, no fan creations. Jacce | Talk | 06:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't we use a fan-colored picture of his sage mode (when he shows up in ruined konoha to fight pain) before we got a "real thing" (talk) 05:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::That was an official color illustration by series creator Masashi Kishimoto. ''~SnapperT '' 07:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Tanto Hope it's alright with you if someone adds tanto to naruto's weapons. He might not own one, but has been seen using Sai's tanto against Darui and Karui, and shown to be quite proficient wielding it too. Chapter 452 Page 11. SharinganMike (talk) 12:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC)